Separate Ways
by Astraeas Dreams
Summary: Songfic zu 'Separate Ways' von Journey. Eine große Liebe, eine Entscheidung und ein Abschied...


**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören leider nur meine überschäumende Phantasie und die daraus entlaufenen Figuren und Ideen. Die Charaktere aus 'Captain Tsubasa', die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen sind nur geliehen und ich werde sie auch hinterher zurückgeben. Und Geld bekomme ich auch nicht dafür. Der Song „Separate Ways" von Journey gehört mir leider ebenfalls nicht. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen…

* * *

**Separate Ways**

Seine Lungen brannten. Jeder seiner Atemzüge fühlte sich an, als würde ihm ein Wahnsinniger ein Messer in die Brust stoßen. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen und er war sich sicher, dass sein Kopf sich farblich einer überreifen Tomate annäherte. Dennoch hielt ihn nichts auf. Er war schon längere Strecken über längere Zeiträume gerannt. Normalerweise hätte ihn eine solche Strecke in diesem Tempo auch nicht derart angestrengt, aber am heutigen Tag machte sich seine Verletzungspause, die ihn in den letzten Wochen lahm gelegt und das Lauf- und Ausdauertraining unmöglich gemacht hatte, schmerzlich bemerkbar. Die Verletzung des Kreuzbandes, die er sich während einer Partie zugezogen hatte, war zwar verheilt, aber seine Kondition war im Eimer und sein Knie schmerzte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, eine Pause einzulegen, doch er wusste genau, dass er, wenn er jetzt anhielt, alles verlieren würde. Unwiderruflich.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stoppte er, hob seine Augen und warf einen Blick auf die riesige digitale Anzeigetafel an der Wand, die ihm verriet, welchen Weg er einschlagen musste. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er es noch schaffen wollte, und auch dann würde es knapp werden. Trotz dieses Wissens erhöhte er sein Tempo noch einmal und verdrängte den Schmerz, der seinen Körper erneut durchzuckte. Als er um eine Ecke bog, wäre er beinahe auf dem glatten Boden des Flughafengebäudes ausgerutscht. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm jedoch, die Balance wiederzuerlangen und weiterzurennen. Er musste es schaffen. Er musste sein Ziel erreichen. Er musste einfach…

Kurz darauf kam er abrupt zum Stehen. Vor ihm erhob sich eine Glaswand, die den allgemeinen Bereich des Flughafens vom Wartebereich der Fluggäste trennte. Er war zu spät gekommen. In dem Moment, als er gestoppt hatte, war sie durch die Zollkontrolle gegangen und befand sich jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe. So nah und doch so fern. Er zitterte auf einmal. Einerseits vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz, andererseits wegen der Enttäuschung und der Verzweiflung darüber, versagt zu haben.

**Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you  
**

Ryo Ishizaki stand immer noch bewegungslos und schwer atmend an der Stelle, an der er so plötzlich angehalten hatte. Er blickte nach vorne. Seine letzte Chance war verstrichen, sie war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Nicht einmal sprechen konnte er mit ihr, weil sie ihm konsequent den Rücken zudrehte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er gekommen war. Mit diesem Gedanken hob er seinen Kopf und verdrängte die salzige Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gebildet hatte. Niemand durfte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen sehen. Diese Demütigung würde er nicht ertragen können, vor allem nicht, wenn irgendjemand dahinter kam, warum er Tränen vergoss.

Niemand würde es verstehen. Alle würden denken, dass er dazu kein Recht hatte. Was wussten die anderen schon? Nichts wussten sie, nichts konnten sie wissen. Wie denn auch, er hatte nie etwas durchblicken lassen und niemand hatte sich je wirklich dafür interessiert, wie er denn nun den Rest seines Lebens, sprich alles außerhalb des Trainings- und Spielfeldes, verbrachte. Nun, noch vor einigen Jahren hätte es ihn gestört, dass keiner Interesse an ihm zeigte, im Laufe der Zeit erkannte er jedoch auch die Vorzüge dieser Situation. Er konnte beinahe alles tun, was im beliebte, und niemanden kümmerte es. Selbstverständlich hatte er angefangen, diese Tatsache auszukosten, doch dann hatte er ein Ziel entdeckt, dessen Erreichbarkeit im Lichte der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu schaffen war. Im Halbschatten des Ruhmes seiner Freunde und Teamkollegen stellte sich die Sache jedoch anders dar. In dieser Situation war er plötzlich nicht mehr die einzige Person gewesen, die sich nach mehr sehnte. Nein, jemand anderes sehnte sich nach der gleichen Nähe und Geborgenheit, die auch er suchte.

Ein Blick und ein paar Worte. Mehr war gar nicht nötig gewesen. Sie hatten sich gesucht und gefunden. Sie waren verlassene Seelen in einer Welt, die sie eigentlich als vertraut empfinden sollten, in der sie jedoch das vermissten, was sie eigentlich liebten. Jeder von ihnen träumte seinen eigenen Traum vom Glück. Die Nähe zueinander gab ihnen jedoch die Kraft, ihre Träume nicht aufzugeben. Aus der Nähe und der anfänglichen Freundschaft zwischen ihnen hatte sich schnell mehr entwickelt. Zunächst weniger auf der gefühlsmäßigen Ebene als eher rein körperlich. Doch die Dinge entwickelten sich langsam, aber sicher zu mehr. Sie hatten beide ihre Träume nie aufgegeben und eines Tages erfüllte sich einer der Träume, die Ryo Ishizaki schon lange in sich getragen hatte, tatsächlich. Sicher, er hatte keinen Vertrag bei einem Verein im Ausland erhalten, aber dafür einen bei einem der großen und besten Vereine des Landes. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Liebe gefunden und eine Karriere, die auch als eine solche bezeichnet werden konnte, in Aussicht. Er war glücklich und er hatte allen Ernstes angenommen, dass sie es auch war. Gefragt hatte er sie nie. Heute war er sich sicher, dass das sein größter Fehler gewesen war. Wenn er es gewusst hätte… Nein, wenn er es auch nur vermutet hätte, hätte er die Notbremse vielleicht noch ziehen können. Doch in seiner Vermessenheit – und ja, man konnte es Vermessenheit nennen – hatte er die Wolken am Horizont nicht gesehen, bis es zu spät war.

**Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides**

Eines Tages war er zurück in seine Wohnung gekommen und hatte sie, wie erwartet, auch dort vorgefunden. Doch plötzlich war alles anders gewesen. Sie hatte mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden gesessen und geweint. Er hatte nicht verstanden. Wie hätte er auch verstehen können? Er hatte angenommen, dass das Thema Tsubasa Ohzora vom Tisch war. Und dann das!

Sie hatte mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm hochgesehen, aber nichts gesagt. Das musste sie auch nicht. Wortlos hatte er sich neben sie gesetzt und sie in die Arme genommen. Sie hatte geweint und er hatte geschwiegen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm erklären würde, was sie bedrückte, was ihr solchen Schmerz bereitete, doch sie schwieg das Thema beharrlich tot. Vielleicht hätte er auf einer Erklärung beharren sollen, aber die Chance war endgültig vertan. Das Leben lief weiter seinen gewohnten Gang. Durch seinen neuen Vertrag hatte er, trotz seiner Verletzung, weniger Zeit als zuvor, doch selbst im Hinblick darauf konnte er jetzt nicht mehr verstehen, wie ihm hatte entgehen können, dass die Dinge sich seit diesem Tag geändert hatten. Sie war zurückhaltender als sonst gewesen, bedächtiger, so als würde sie lange und mit außerordentlicher Gründlichkeit ihre Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abwägen und auf Grundlage dieser Analyse eine irreversible Entscheidung treffen. Er hatte es nicht beachtet. Möglicherweise hatte er es auch nicht beachten wollen, doch jetzt im Nachhinein war es ohnehin gleichgültig. Sie hatte überlegt, sie hatte abgewägt und sie hatte entschieden. Gegen ihn.

**Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain **

Auch am heutigen Tag war Ryo nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich nach ihr umgesehen, doch er hatte sie nicht finden können. Im Schlafzimmer war ihm dann ein ungewöhnliches Durcheinander aus Kleidung und Schuhen aufgefallen. Besorgt war er ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, um nachzusehen, ob er sie dort finden konnte, und sie gegebenenfalls um eine rationale Erklärung für das vorliegende Chaos zu bitten. Der Raum war jedoch verwaist. Gerade als er sich wieder umdrehen und hinausgehen wollte, hatte er ihn gesehen, den weißen Umschlag auf dem Tisch, auf dem sein Name in ihrer wunderschönen Schrift zu lesen war. Er hatte hastig danach gegriffen, das Papier ungestüm aufgerissen und daraufhin einen Brief in der Hand gehalten. Er hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen, sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und seine Augen auf das Schreiben gerichtet.

_Lieber Ryo,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Ja, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du jetzt in diesem Augenblick ungläubig den Kopf schüttelst und das hier für einen äußerst schlechten Scherz von mir hältst. Ich muss dir hiermit jedoch versichern, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Es tut mir leid._

_Mir ist klar, dass ich auch einfach hätte verschwinden können, ohne dir ein Wort zu sagen, aber ich halte es für fair dir gegenüber, es dir zumindest zu erklären, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du es nach allem, was wir beide gemeinsam erlebt und empfunden haben, nicht verstehen wirst. _

_Vor einigen Wochen habe ich nach so langer Zeit wieder von Tsubasa gehört. Er rief mich an. Ich war auch sehr überrascht und fragte mich, was er denn von mir will, wo er doch einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Nun, er bat mich, zu ihm nach Spanien zu kommen. Wir könnten noch einmal von vorne anfangen, die Dinge anders angehen als beim letzten Mal und er könne ohne mich nicht mehr sein, sagte er. Er würde zum heutigen Tag herkommen und mich mitnehmen. Ich war ziemlich durcheinander, wie du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, ob ich bleiben und ihn vergessen oder seiner Bitte folgen sollte. _

_Ich habe die letzten Wochen genutzt, um intensiv über alles nachzudenken. Bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass mir die Entscheidung alles andere als leicht gefallen ist. Doch als ich mich wirklich mit meinen Gefühlen gegenüber euch beiden befasst habe, kam all das, was ich bislang so gekonnte und gezielt verdrängt habe, wieder zum Vorschein. Ich konnte ihn nicht zurückweisen. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen und gleichzeitig konnte ich dir einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen und dich damit so tief verletzen. Ich weiß, dass ich das mit meiner Entscheidung so oder so getan habe, weswegen mir auch nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als mit dem Schmerz über dieses Wissen weiterleben zu müssen._

_Ryo, ich will, dass du verstehst! Die Zeit mit dir war wunderbar. Vielleicht war es sogar die schönste Zeit, die ich bis jetzt jemals mit einem anderen Menschen verbringen durfte, doch Veränderungen sind ein Teil des Lebens und wir beide wissen, dass auch Verluste dazu gehören. Das was zwischen uns war, ist etwas ganz besonderes und niemand kann uns das jemals nehmen, absolut niemand. Du warst mein Licht am Horizont, als alles für mich verloren schien. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir meine Hoffnung und meinen Glauben an das Leben wieder gegeben hast. Kein anderer hätte das je für mich tun können. Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben._

_Bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, dir in die Augen zu sehen und dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Verzeih mir und vergiss mich nicht._

_In Liebe, Sanae_

Ryos gequälter Aufschrei musste durch das gesamte Haus gehallt sein, zumindest war es ihm so vorgekommen. Seine Verzweiflung drohte schlichtweg seinen rationalen Verstand zu überrennen. Dann hatte er sich jedoch wieder fangen können, schnellstmöglich die Abflugszeiten der nächsten Flüge nach Europa überprüft und sich schon beinahe im nächsten Augenblick seine Autoschüssel geschnappt, um sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen zu machen.

If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

Jetzt stand er schwer keuchend vor der gläsernen Trennwand und starrte ihr nach, während sie sich zusammen mit Tsubasa Ohzora auf den Weg nach Europa machte. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal mehr sagen können, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptierte, auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss. Während der Fahrt zum Flughafen hatte er über Sanaes Brief nachgedacht. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen und er glaubte ihr, dass es ihr nicht leicht gefallen sein musste, doch er wollte, dass auch sie wusste, dass er ihr glaubte. Selbstverständlich würde er sie niemals vergessen können. Dazu wäre er gar nicht fähig. Sie war seine große Liebe und er wusste, dass er bereit war, alles für ihr Glück zu tun. Auch sie gehen zu lassen. Er hätte ihr nur gerne noch einmal gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte.

**Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you **

Trotz dieser Einsicht konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Träne den Weg über sein Gesicht in Richtung Boden bahnte. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung wischte er sie weg. Sein Stolz war das einzige, das ihm jetzt noch geblieben war, und den würde er sich heute nicht verletzen lassen.

Ryo sah den sich langsam entfernenden Reisenden noch kurz nach und wollte sich dann abwenden, als bemerkte, dass sich eine Person zu ihm umdrehte und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Sanae. Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und blickte zurück. Dann stahl sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln auf seine Züge, er nickte ihr zu und formte mit seinen Lippen einige lautlose Worte. Sie lächelte zurück und nickte ebenfalls. In diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass sie verstanden hatte. Die junge Frau warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den muskulös gebauten jungen Mann, neben dem sie stand. Dieser beachtete sie allerdings nicht, sondern hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zeitanzeige an der Wand gerichtet. Plötzlich begannen sich die Reisenden hinter der Trennwand zu bewegen und Ryo wusste, dass er seine Geliebte jetzt zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit, wenn nicht sogar für immer, sehen würde. Sanae blickte sich im Aufbruch noch einmal zu Ryo um. Ihr schien das Gleiche klar geworden zu sein. Sie lächelte noch einmal und formte ihre Antwort, bevor sie sich endgültig abwandte und der Gruppe folgte: "Ich liebe dich auch. Bitte verzeih' mir."

**  
I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No-no

* * *

**

Das war mein erster Versuch einer Songfic. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mich bitte wissen, was ihr davon haltet!


End file.
